logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Two/Christmas Idents
These are the BBC Two Christmas idents from December 1967 until the present day. 1967-1974 (Cube 2) 1967-1971 (Christmas in Living Colour) BBC2 Christmas ident 1967.jpg|Christmas 1967-1971 BBC2_Christmas_ident_1967-1971_slide_2.jpg‎|Christmas 1967-1971 1972 (The Rotating 2 and Holly) BBC2 Christmas ident 1972.jpg|Christmas 1972 1973 (Rotating 2 and Bursting Stars) BBC2 Christmas ident 1973.jpg|Christmas 1973 1974 (Rotating 2 and Floating Stars) bbc2xmas1974large.jpg|Christmas 1974 1974-1978 (Striped 2) 1975 (The Tinsel 2) BBC2 Christmas ident 1975.jpg|Christmas 1975 1976 (Neon, Shiny and Colourful 2) bbc2xmas1976large.jpg|Christmas 1976 25552058_10156174009959789_1529264706034471917_n.jpg|BBC2 Christmas ident 1976 1977 (Rotating Red 2 and a Shiny Gem) bbc2xmas1977large.jpg|Christmas 1977 (Note the time code) BBC2_Christmas_Symbol_1977_(no_time_code).png|Christmas 1977 (No time code) 1978, 1979-1986 (Computer-Generated 2) 1978 (Trumpeters) bbc2xmas1978large.jpg|Christmas 1978 (1) BBC_2_Christmas_1978_ident.jpg|Christmas 1978 (1) (colorized) BBC_2_Christmas_1978_ident 2.png|Christmas 1978 (2) 1979 (Electronic Christmas Tree) bbc2_christmas_ident1979_t1050a.jpg|Christmas 1979 1980 (Shiny Electronic Christmas Tree) bbc2_xmas1980e.jpg|Christmas 1980 1981 (Electronic Christmas Candles) bbc2_xmas1981_t1393b.jpg|Christmas 1981 1982 (Pointy Trees) bbc2_xmas_id1982a.jpg|Christmas 1982 1983 (Green Pointy Trees) bbc2_xmaseve_startup_1983a.jpg|Christmas 1983 1984 (The Pink Christmas Ornament) bbc2xmas1984large.jpg|Christmas 1984 1985 (Spinning Gate) bbc2xmas1985a_large.jpg|Christmas 1985 1986-1991 (TWO) 1986 (The Snowy TWO) bbctwo_xmas_ident_1986a.jpg|Christmas 1986 1987 (Green Triangle and Small Red Line) bbctwo_xmas_id1987a.jpg|Christmas 1987 1988 (TWO Frozen in Ice) bbc2xmas1988large.jpg|Christmas 1988 1989 (The Homemade TWO) bbc2_xmasidpromo89b.jpg|Christmas 1989 1990 (TWO on Wheels) bbctwo_xmasid1990a.jpg|Christmas 1990 1991-2001 (The 1991 2's (first era)) 1991 (Georges Méliès' A Trip to the Moon) BBc2_xmas_91-6.jpg|Christmas 1991 December 21, 1991 (A Perfect Christmas) A Perfect Christmas - "the best of the BBC archives from past Christmases, with classic comedy, drama and stars" - went out on Saturday 21 December 1991, on BBC Two. This 'theme day' had its own special set of idents. ''Courtesy: thetvroom.com'' December 21, 1991 Lineup *12.10 PM - The Flowerpot Men *12.25 PM - Dr. Finlay's Casebook *1.15 PM - EastEnders (1986) *2.15 PM - Top of the Pops Christmas Special (1973) *3.00 PM - The Queen *3.05 PM - Film: It's a Wonderful Life (1946) *5.15 PM - Steptoe and Son (1974) *6.00 PM - Christmas Night with the Stars (1964) *7.00 PM - News and Sport *7.15 PM - Strangeways (1980) *8.00 PM - A Stocking Full of Christmas Clichés *8.30 PM - Evacuees (1975) *9.45 PM - The Morecambe and Wise Christmas Show *10.45 PM - Hancock's Half Hour (1958) *11.15 PM - The Signalman (1976) *11.55 PM - Film: The Big Sleep (1946) Main-08.jpg|A Perfect Christmas - Introduction Main-17.jpg|''The Flowerpot Men'' Main-23.jpg|''Dr. Finlay's Casebook'' Main-003-03.jpg|''EastEnders'' (1986) Main-33.jpg|''Top of the Pops Christmas Special'' '73 Main-38.jpg|The Queen Main-46.jpg|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) (Frame A) Main-47.jpg|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) (Frame B) Main-74.jpg|''Steptoe and Son'' (1974) Main-41.jpg|''Christmas Night with the Star''s (1964) promo Main-55.jpg|''Christmas Night with the Stars'' (1964) Main-65.jpg|''A Stocking Full of Christmas Clichés'' Main-68.jpg|''Evacuees'' (1975) Main-79.jpg|''The Morecambe and Wise Christmas Show'' (Frame A) Main-80.jpg|''The Morecambe and Wise Christmas Show'' (Frame B) Main-84.jpg|''Hancock's Half Hour'' (1958) Main-02.jpg|''The Signalman'' (1976) Main-71.jpg|''The Big Sleep'' (1946) 1992 (A 2 in a Christmas Tree) BBC2_xmas_92-6.jpg|Christmas 1992 1993 (The Swashbuckling in the Palace) 403.jpg|Christmas 1993 (w/ flames) BBC_Two_Christmas_1993_ident_(no_flames).png|Christmas 1993 (version w/o flames) BBC Two Christmas 1993 ident (no logo).png|The BBC logo is omitted in this version 1994 (The Dome) BBc2_Xmas94x-4.jpg|Christmas 1994 1995 (Wallace & Gromit) Bbc2xmas1995b_large.jpg|Christmas 1995 1996 (The Wizard in the Moon) Bbc2xmas1996b_2_large.jpg|Christmas 1996 1997 (2 in a Snowglobe) BBC_Two_Christmas_1997_ident.png|Christmas 1997 (Version 1) Bbctwo_xmas_ident97a.jpg|Christmas 1997 (Version 2) 1998 (The Fairy's Pain) Bbctwo_xmasident1998a.jpg|Christmas 1998 1999 (The Fairy Is Dead) Bbc2xmas1999large.jpg|Christmas 1999 2000 (Frosty) Bbc2xmas2000.jpg|Christmas 2000 2001-2007 (Personality) 2001-2004 (2 and the Angel Makes a Tall Christmas Tree) BBC_Two_Christmas_2001_ident.png|Christmas 2001-2004 2002-2004 (Snowman 2) BBC_Two_Christmas_2002_ident.png|Christmas 2002-2004 2003-2004 (It's Freezing) Bbc2_xmas_close2003a.jpg|Christmas 2003-2004 2005-2006 (Sparkles) Bbc2_xmasident_2006a.jpg|Christmas 2005-2006 2007-2014 (Window on the World) 2007-2008 (Medieval Christmas) Bbc2_xmas_ident_2007a.jpg|Christmas 2007-2008 (1) Bbc2xmas0707.jpg|Christmas 2007-2008 (2) 2009-2010 (Medieval Christmas 2.0) bbc2xmas0735.jpg|Christmas 2009-2010 (1) bbtwo_xmasid_2010a.jpg|Christmas 2009-2010 (2) In 2009, it's the same as Christmas 2007-2008, but the logo is now on the right instead of left. 2011-2014 and 2017 (The Christmas Town) BBC2_xmas_HD_-18.jpg|Christmas 2011-2014 bbc2_christmas_ident_2012a.jpg|"Snowmen" ident variant BBC_Two_Christmas_Snowman_ident_2013-2015.png|"Snowmen" ident 2013 variant BBC_Two_Christmas_sting.png|Christmas sting Used in 2014 Vintage (Christmas 2013, 2014 and 2016) (in Widescreen) Bbc2ni_xmas16_id_1979_0512_03.jpg|Christmas 1979 (Christmas 2013 Afternoon Classics) (Northern Ireland) Bbc2ni_xmas16_id_1984_0512_04.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Christmas 2013 Afternoon Classics) (Northern Ireland) BBC2_NI_xmas_-4.jpg|Christmas 1990 (Christmas 2014) (Northern Ireland) BBC2_Xmas_P14-32.jpg|Christmas 1998 (Christmas 2014) (Network) 2015-2018 (The 1991 2's (second run)) 2015 (Christmas 2000's and 2010's) Idents |-|Network= BBC_Two_Christmas_2015_ident_1.png|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2015) BBC_Two_Christmas_2015_ident_3.png|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2015) BBC_Two_Christmas_2015_ident_2.png|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2015) Bbc2hd_xmas15_id_turkeys_0212_08.jpg|Christmas 2011 (Christmas 2015) |-|Northern Ireland= Bbc2ni_xmas15_id_frosty_0212_04.jpg|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2015) Bbc2ni_xmas15_id_tree_1212_04.jpg|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2015) Bbc2ni_xmas15_id_snowman_0212_04.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2015) |-|Scotland= Bbc2scotland_xmas15_id_tree_0212_08.jpg|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2015) |-|Wales= Bbc2wales_xmas15_id_snowman_0212_04.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2015) Sting Bbc2hd_xmas15_sting_snowman_0112_06.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2015) 2016-2017 (Christmas 1990's, 2000's and 2010's) |-|Network= Idents BBC2HDXmas1999Ident.png|Christmas 1999 (Christmas 2016) Bbc2hd_xmas16_id_2000_0612_05.jpg|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2016) Bbc2hd_xmas16_id_2001_0612_06.jpg|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2016) 2002-d.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2016) Bbc2hd_xmas16_id_2011_0512_08.jpg|Christmas 2011 (Christmas 2016) Sting 2002-sting-d.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2016) |-|Northern Ireland= Idents BBC2NIXmas1992Ident.png|Christmas 1992 (Christmas 2016-2017) BBC2NIXmas1994Ident.png|Christmas 1994 (Christmas 2016-2017) BBC2NIXmas1996Ident.png|Christmas 1996 (Christmas 2016-2017) Stings 2000-sting-ni-a-c.jpg|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2016) (1) 2000-sting-ni-b-b.jpg|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2016) (2) 2000-sting-ni-c-c.jpg|Christmas 2000 (Christmas 2016) (3) 2001-sting-ni-a-b.jpg|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2016) (1) 2001-sting-ni-b-b.jpg|Christmas 2001 (Christmas 2016) (2) 2002-sting-ni-a-c.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2016) (1) 2002-sting-ni-b-d.jpg|Christmas 2002 (Christmas 2016) (2) 2017 (The Christmas Town 2.0) |-|Network= BBC2-2017-XMAS-ID-2011INVENTORWOMANHOLLY-1-2.jpg|"Inventor Woman" ident 2017 variant BBC2-2017-XMAS-ID-2011SUNANDMOONHARK-1-2.jpg|"Sun and Moon" ident 2017 variant BBC2-2017-XMAS-ID-2011TURKEYSDINGDONG-1-2.jpg|"Turkey" ident 2017 variant BBC2-2017-XMAS-ID-2013LAUGHINGSNOWMANDECK-1-2.jpg|"Snowmen" ident 2017 variant |-|Northern Ireland= BBC Two NI Christmas Inventor Lady ident 2017.png|"Inventor Woman" ident 2017 variant BBC_Two_NI_Christmas_Sun_and_Moon_ident_2017.png|"Sun and Moon" ident 2017 variant BBC_Two_NI_Christmas_Turkeys_ident_2017.png|"Turkey" ident 2017 variant 2018-present (Curve) 2018 (The Christmas Curve) |-|Network= BBC2-2018-XMAS-ID-TREE-1-2.jpg|Magical BBC2_Christmas_2018_Magical_Ident_(No_Logo).png|The BBC Two logo is omitted in this version BBC2-2018-XMAS-ID-LIGHTS-1-2.jpg|Glorious / Glamorous BBC_Two_Glorious_ident_Prototype.jpg|The prototype version of Glorious / Glamorous BBC_Two_Christmas_2018_idemt_3.jpg|Cosy / Comforting Unused BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame A) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame B.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame B) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame C.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame C) BBC Two Unused Christmas ident 2018 frame D.png|(by Andrew James' Vimeo channel) This Christmas ident never aired (Frame D) |-|Northern Ireland= Bbc2nixmas2018b_1.jpg|Magical Bbc2nixmas2018_3.jpg|Glorious / Glamorous Bbc2nixmas2018c_1.jpg|Cosy / Comforting |-|Scotland= Bbc2scotlandxmas2018b_1.jpg|Magical Bbc2scotlandxmas2018_1.jpg|Glorious / Glamorous Bbc2scotlandxmas2018c_1.jpg|Cosy / Comforting |-|Wales= Bbc2walesxmas2018_1.jpg|Magical Bbc2walesxmas2018b_1.jpg|Glorious / Glamorous Bbc2walesxmas2018c_1.jpg|Cosy / Comforting Category:BBC Two Category:BBC Category:Special logos Category:Television idents Category:Christmas idents Category:BBC Idents